


I Am The Rain [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are those who say fate is something beyond our command. That destiny is not our own, but I know better. Our fate lives within us. You only have to be brave enough to see it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am The Rain [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



> For such_heights, in festivids 2013! Thanks to silly_cleo and cosmic_llin for betaing. ♥

**I Am The Rain**  
**Music:** Stealing Sheep  
**Content notes:** none  
**Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/afwin5gvb303veg/Brave_-_I_Am_The_Rain_-_shinyjenni.mp4) (1:52 minutes, 20.8MB .mp4) | [subtitles](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pgeyh2iii4kqfcq/Brave-_I_Am_The_Rain_-_shinyjenni.srt)   
**Streaming:** [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/83596527) (password: findyourfate) | [Youtube](http://youtu.be/BnTMqFBsqoU)  
**Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/213057.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/189971.html) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/76149050227/i-am-the-rain-music-by-stealing-sheep-brave)


End file.
